Fate
by Elmstreet81
Summary: A short/cute ok fluffy lil oneshot for my friend Corrie featuring her and one Bob,former member of the band MCR.


FATE?

(Bob & Corrie's story)

(Intro)

Do you believe in fate? It's not as simple a question as you think. Take a few minutes and really think about it. Do you believe that your life is already planned out for you? Do you believe that you're only purpose is to find a way to get to what fate has left for you ? Well, I do. I know that fate has placed a gift for me somewhere on this earth. And I know that I've found her.

(Chapter 1)

I've pretty much known since I was a kid that one day I'd find the other part of my heart. At least that's what my mom would always tell me. She used to tell me how her and my dad knew from the moment they saw each other across a crowded room that they belonged together. It was my favorite bedtime story. Hearing how my dad crossed the room, his eyes never leaving her's to ask her to dance always put a smile on my little face. My parents are the most loving couple you could ever imagine. And I've lived my life wanting the same kind of love that they share. I will not settle for anything less. Fate has placed her out there somewhere for me just like it put my parents out there for each other. And damn if that somewhere isn't right here.

Sharing a bus with four other guys plus a driver can make anyone start to feel a little crowded in on. It doesn't matter if the guys are your best friends and bandmates or not. Sometimes you just need a little space. So after Sam our driver pulled the tour bus to a stop for a rest break I took a walk. Granted there isn't that much space to walk around here. This is probably the smallest town we've ever drove through. But small or not it holds what I've been waiting for my whole life.

There she is. I knew it the second I looked into the dinner"s window. There at the counter sits the other half of my heart. My mom was absolutely right when she said I'd know. Because I do. And dear god she is beautiful. I can't tell what color her eyes are from out here on the street. But her hair is a curly mass of reddish brown down to her tan shoulders.I have to meet her.

(Chapter 2)

Walking into the small dinner feels like walking into an ice box. The temp in here is antartica while outside feels like death valley in mid july. No wonder her skin has such a glow to it. The light streaming in through the window hilights the red in her hair perfect. Sitting down on the set next to her's I can't help but catch the scent of her perfume. The floral smell is captivating. Images of red headed faries start to take shape in my mind.

Damn, she's standing up. It's now or never. I've got to say something. Turning on the stool I open my mouth to say hi. But before the word comes out my knees knock into her legs and she begins to fall. And wouldn't you know she'd just have to fall in my lap. Her head hits my chest and the bag she held hits the tile floor.I can feel her warm breath through my shirt as she gasps. She braces her hands on my shoulders and pushes her self up off me. As she stands in front on me I can see her eyes. They're dark brown. And they have a look of total embarassment in them.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry.", she says her face truning almost the same shade as her hair. Being embarrassed looks good on her.

"It's alright! It was completely my fault.", I try to reasure her. It doesn't look like it's working though. She starts wringing her hands together and staring down at the floor. Shit! Her bag hit the floor. I forgot about that.

"Here, let me get that for you", I say leaning down to pick up her purse. "It doesn't look like anything fell out",I add handing it back to her.

"Thank you", is her reply.

" I'm Bob by the way." Man, did that sound to forward or what?

"I'm Corrie. Nice to meet you Bob."

"You mean fall into me don't you?" I giggle a little so she knows I'm only kidding around. Don't want her to think I'm making fun.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that. I'm a bit clumsy. On any other day you'd probably see me falling flat on my face." Cute and clumsy? Oh no! I'm gonna have to keep her from hurting herself. I could be her personal safety net. Yeah, I could catch her every time she falls.

"Well, thanks again. I guess I 'm gonna go now."

Wait, what? Fuck,I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice her leaving,FUCK,FUCK!

Running back out into the hot weather I saw her turn a corner. It took me only a minute to catch up. Apparently she wasn't in any real big hurry. Hopefully that meant that there was no one at home she needed to get back too. God help me if she has someone waiting at home. That would be a cruel joke.

"So, Corrie! What is there in this small town?"

"W-What?",she squels. Oops! Got to remember not to sneak up on people.

"Sorry,didn't mean to scare you", I apologize.

"It's ok",she answers stopping to face me. Her eyes meet mine and I am positive she knows it too. How could she not? I'm right here standing in front of her. All she has to do is take a good look. Just one look and she'll realize it's fate.

(chapter3)

"Do I know you?" The question tumbles out of her mouth. And my mouth goes totally fucking dry.

"It's funny, but I think we've meet before.",she says with a puzzled look on her face. Dear lord, her brown eyes are gorgeous. I swear I see our future in them.

"Bob? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just...I know what you mean. It does feel like we've known eath other before. Like fate maybe?I think maybe I was meant to walk into that dinner just so we could meet."

"Fate? Are you for real?",she giggles. Great she's giggling at me! She must think I'm some kind of crazy person. How the hell do I even begin to explain that I'm her's? how do I tell her she's meant to be mine?

mom never told me what to say. She just said I'd know the other half of my heart when I saw her.

" And I thought I was the only one who believed in silly things like fate.",Corrie said smiling at me. Wait, she's smiling. That's got to be a good sign.

"My mom is a huge believer in fate. It kinda rubed off onto me I guess. She would always tell me how it was fate that brought her and my dad together when I was growing up."

"Really? How did they meet?"

'At a school dance. My mom was standing by herself when she looked up and saw my dad on the other side of the room. Their eyes locked and he walked over to ask her to dance. They've been together ever since. They say it was fate that put both of them at that dance that night."

"They didn't see each other until then? Did'nt they have a class together or something?"

"No...umm...my dad went to a different high school actually. His best friend was dating a girl that went to my mom's school. So, his buddy kinda talked him into crashing the dance that night."

"Oh, so fate had a little help from his friend then?", she said giggling again. I love that sound. "So, do you really think fate lead you to the dinner?"

" No, I think it lead me to you. My whole life I've wondered where my heart was hiding. I never would have thought it'd be waiting in a small town dinner."

"well, I'm not hiding in a dinner anymore."

"Are you sure? I mean...I know what I'm feeling. But what about...umm? Crap I don't know how to say this."

"My mom told me when I was little that I'd know the man of my dreams when he came along. She was a big believer in fate too."

"Really?"

"Yeap! In fact I'm sure she'd want me to ask what took you so long." Thank you fate!

"Sorry sweetheart! I would have been here sooner if I'd known you were waiting for me."

"Well, your here now. That's all that matters."

"Nope! Never letting you go Corrie, that's all that matters," I whisper before kissing her soft lips.


End file.
